Death and Life: Lost and Remembered
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Another sad one, alternate ending to my Death and Life Trilogy.Peter has a hard time moving on after Olivia...you'll see about her ending inside.


Lost and Remembered

Spoilers: Over There

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, wish I did.

* * *

B/N: The Trilogy turned into a quad...the good ending is coming up despite this tragedy.

* * *

The laughter of children graced Peter Bishop, the laughter of his redemption for failing to rescue his only love. The laughter of children who were not his...but his sister of sorts. Rachel Dunham had remarried four years before and the laughter of three children were all around him.

Ella was ten, Sydney was five and Olivia was four, three girls who each reminded him of the woman he would always love and lost.

He never found a way back to her, he tried as did his father and Massive Dynamic but none were able to find a way back. It was coming on five years since he discovered an imposter in her place and tried for three years to find a way back.

Rachel accepted him as part of the family and Walter, Astrid hung around to help Walter so she was family too. The day Rachel remarried, he gave her away and was graced with the honor of being Sydney's godfather and the moment Little Olivia entered the world, he was given the honor of naming her.

He named her Olivia Grace, the same exact name she shared with her aunt. She had green eyed and blond hair...he saw Olivia in her so it was all he could do not to abandon her. He lived on because Olivia had been right and he had been wrong, this world needed him.

Fringe Division was still operating and Peter ran it with help of Nina Sharp who all but merged a division of Massive Dynamic. Broyles retired and helped run Massive Dynamic as a co-owner since Nina Sharp now owned it since William Bell was dead.

It was Little Olivia's birthday and Peter was entertaining them with card tricks and magic, the four year old called him Uncle Peter and loved him most after Mommy and Daddy. He adored her and knew he had to protect her from the world after failing to protect her aunt.

* * *

They never knew what happened to Olivia, Peter hoped that she was either safe and living a lie or dead and not have been tortured. Since she was gone, he erected and paid for a gravestone not far from his alternate's grave...he'd visit each day of the anniversary of their meeting. He knew there was no grave or body or coffin, just a stone.

_Olivia Dunham_

_1979-2010_

_Beloved Sister and Friend_

_Forever Remembered, Never Forgotten_

He'd talk to the stone for hours or sit on their bench outside the Harvard building, which he arranged to be dedicated to her. It was their bench...where they talked of anything. He'd go to the bench and run his hand over the plaque before watching the world go by.

_Dedicated in Honor_

_of _

_Olivia Grace Dunham_

_Best of the Best_

_Friend. Sister. Aunt. Lover._

He placed 'lover' there because at least he knew that the future would have been possible. They were never lovers, all they shared was a kiss. It would forever haunt him...that kiss.

He'd always treasure it as the last great memory of their time together. He ran Fringe in Olivia's name, never taking a partner other then his father. His life was forever a bachelor, robbed of the only woman he could possibly love.

He'd be asked to join women for a drink and he'd turn them down, saying he was taken and he was...by a ghost.

* * *

Peter felt her, he felt Olivia and saw her in the distance of Rachel's garden. No one else saw her but he stood and walked to her. She wore a beautiful white dress and a smile on her face, blond hair blowing in the wind as her green eyes showed brightly.

"Time to move on Peter."

"You're on the other side."

She smiled and chuckled, "not anymore but it's okay...I'm with my mother."

"See John anywhere?"

She sighed and touched his arm, "I'm not supposed to...I'll wait for you but it's time to move on. Can't hang onto a dead person anymore. I know Rachel, even if you find someone to marry and do, she'll never get rid of you. You're family even if you find someone and you will."

"I can't, not after you."

"You will, one day you'll be helping someone from a Fringe event and you'll meet her...I know this so trust me. It won't be spontaneous but she'll help you move on...she'll help you."

"Your body?"

"Other side, cremated...you'll never have a body to bury but the headstone is enough." She turned her head, "time for me to go. I love you Peter."

"I love you too Livy."

She looked at him, "just so you know, we were never meant to be...I was just supposed to make you a better person...and I did. Take care of Rachel and the kids for me, remind them of every story you have of me."

"I will Liv." She faded away and he knew in that instant she was gone...forever.

* * *

Three years later Peter Bishop looked at his wife, Jennifer as she laid holding their daughter. Jennifer eyed him and smiled, "I was thinking Caitlyn Olivia Bishop, after my sister and Olivia."

Peter smiled and took the baby in his arms, "welcome to the world Caitlyn Olivia Bishop, its nasty and full of disaster but I'll protect you...I have to." He kissed the baby and handed her back to her mother. "I have to run an errand, I'll be back soon." He kissed her head, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Peter found himself in front of Olivia's gravestone, he smiled. "It's a girl, you're an aunt...we named her Caitlyn Olivia Bishop after Jennifer's sister and you. Rachel dropped by just as I was leaving. She's pregnant again, with a boy this time...said they're naming him Dunham Peter, after you and me...I told her I was honored.

"Family dinner is Saturday, your family has become mine and Jennifer is honored to have Rachel as a sister-in-law and three girls and a boy soon. Walter's doing better and Astrid is still around. Retired from the FBI to help Walter and uh, well they still help with Fringe Division. You'll never believe this but once Nina Sharp dies...I get Massive Dynamic, she's giving it to me. It was supposed to go to you but well...we both know why you don't have it."

* * *

The wind blew and he heard his name, "Peter." It was soft and a whisper, he turned to see her standing by a tree. Olivia smiled and nodded.

He knew she was saying a good final goodbye, knowing he'd finally moved on. He smiled and waved. She walked away and faded, Peter knew he'd be okay.

His phone rang and he answered it, "hey honey," Sweetheart would always be Olivia's term of endearment. He hadn't said the word since her disappearance. "No I was just at Olivia's grave telling her about Caitlyn. Yeah, just heading out, be there in ten minutes. Yeah, I'm fine...I actually think I've moved on...completely yeah. I love you, be there soon."

He looked at the headstone and smiled after hanging up.

"Goodbye Olivia."

* * *

Peter visited the headstone only two more times in his life and each time was after a birth, the birth of his son and later the birth of his granddaughter who his daughter named Olivia.

After his death, Jennifer cremated him and placed the urn under Olivia's headstone...a new one in place.

_Olivia Grace Dunham_

_1979- 2015_

_Sister. Aunt. Friend. Lover_

_Forever Loved, Never Forgotten_

_Love From First Sight to Life Ends_

_Peter Joseph Bishop_

_1975- 2030_

_Husband. Father. Friend. Lover_

_Forever Loved, Never Forgotten_

Jennifer knew Peter wanted to be buried by Olivia's headstone but never voiced it. She knew Olivia would always be his first love and who he loved with his entire heart while others got half, which was a blessing when they did.

"Finally together, I understand Peter. Wherever you are, I hope you are together."

And in the distance, both Olivia and Peter watched before turning and began walking, fading away eventually...together.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, still working on the happy one of the four...but this came to me after watching some show, can't remember now.


End file.
